


Vetted

by iLurked



Series: Simmons Family Values [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Crack, Established WxS, Hydra? What Hydra? AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLurked/pseuds/iLurked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward took a deep breath, and getting a wonderful lungful of the heady scent of Jemma's shampoo. “I’m just happy that I got the shovel talk out of the way. I can now enjoy you in peace.”</p><p>Oh, how wrong Grant Ward had been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vetted

**Author's Note:**

> For #wssummer week 1 prompt: Fallout

“So I met all of your family?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, you’ve met them all.” Jemma rolled her eyes, too busy with her latest experiment to bother reassuring her boyfriend. “My daddy, my mum, my two brothers.”

“Sisters? Do you have sisters?” He asked, just to cover all basics. “No? Grandparents? Maybe your grandparents were members of the Howling Commandos?”

“The Howling Commando’s Trip’s thing. But no, no living grandparents. My mum’s a foundling while my paternal granmum and grandad died when daddy’s just a teenager. And before you ask, no aunts or uncles since my dad’s an only child. What’s with all the questions?”

“I don’t want to be caught unaware again.” He replied. “Your family is scary.”

“No, they’re not.” Simmons laughed.

“Not to you, maybe.” Ward muttered as he wrapped his arms around Jemma’s waist, knowing that he was disturbing her work, but uncaring of such fact.

“What was that?” She asked absent-mindedly, still determined to carry on about her tasks despite him pestering her.

Of course, Ward knew that it was only a matter of time before she caved to him since she always did.

“Nothing.” Ward took a deep breath, and getting a wonderful lungful of the heady scent of her shampoo. “I’m just happy that I got the shovel talk out of the way. I can now enjoy you in peace.”

Oh, how wrong Grant Ward had been.

…

“Agent Grant Ward?”

Ward, who was traversing the dark parking lot after being snowed by the junior agents to do grocery shopping before the bus flew into another exotic location, paused. “Who’s asking?”

The man in front of him looked familiar, but Ward could not place where he had seen him before. The other man’s eyes were chocolate brown and what Skye would have described as brooding. His hair fell in untidy locks over his shoulder.

Without giving a reply, however, a black bag was shoved over his head. He felt pressure points being pressed in a logical order and Ward knew he was screwed.

The last thing remembered before blacking out was thinking he ought to apologise to Skye for his ill-treatment of her when he also shoved a black bag on her head, back when they first met.

…

When Ward came to again, he was in a small, dark room tied onto a chair. The only illumination was a lightbulb hanging precariously above his head. He was reminded of cliched interrogation scenes in mobster movies.

“I know you’re awake.” A shadow moved in front of him.

Ward let out the painful groan he had been suppressing. “Who are you?”

“That is not important.” Ward’s captor was a tall, well-built man with intense eyes that were further emphasised by the dark eyeliner smudged all over, making him look like he was sporting two black eyes. On any other man it would have looked ridiculous, but on him, coupled with the long, dark unkept hair and the stubble all over his jaw, the effect was terrifying.

The captor moved swiftly, one moment he was a few feet away from Ward then the next he was right in front of him, shoving something against Ward’s face.

Ward’s instinct was to jerk back, to avoid what he thought was a weapon thrusted against him, but he realised that it was only a rectangular piece of paper being waved at him.

“Explain this.” The captor, whose already tenuous hold on his sanity seemed to be slipping every passing second, demanded.

Ward squinted, but the paper his captor was holding was too near for him to make out. “I can’t see.”

For one bad moment, Ward thought that he’s as good as dead, seeing the ire that suffused his captor. Then, slowly, painfully, the other man got himself under control. The paper was jerked a few inches away, enough to afford Ward a better view.

“It’s a photo of Skye and Fitz,” Ward said slowly. Why was he being shown a selfie of Skye and Fitz taken when they had that wonderful day off in the island?

“Look closer,” his captor hissed.

There! In the corner, was a photo of Jemma giving Ward a kiss.

“Where did you get this?” Ward demanded.

Quick as a snake, his captor lunged; and this time, Ward could not help but jerk back. “I ask the questions here.”

He may have the upper hand, but Ward would be damned if he revealed any information on Simmons. Ward clenched his jaw, a physical manifestation that his captor could do his worst, but he won’t be getting anything out of his captive.

The other man seemed to read the intent and determination in Ward’s eyes because he jerked back.

“You would not talk?” The man asked. “Good.”

Ward steeled himself when his captor brought out two wicked-looking knives.

Fortunately, before the captor could use Ward’s body as a canvas for his art, the door to the room burst open.

“Stop!”

Four people filed into the room, weapons drawn.

“Agent Ward,” one was Phil Coulson, to Ward’s relief. “Are you alright?”

It came as no surprise that Melinda May and Skye were with him.

“You still have the safety on your gun, Skye.” Ward groaned out.

“Ward!” Skye called out. Tears of relief started falling down her face, but she was held back by May from untying her S.O. considering that they still have not neutralised the threat against their teammate.

Then, a man stepped in calmly, sans any weapon but a shield.

Ward’s eyes widened when he realised who else had ridden into his rescue.

Captain America.

“Bucky,” Captain Rogers said, softly, calmly. “He is not a threat.”

Ward’s eyes swivelled to his captor. Bucky? Captain America’s Bucky?

The captor, this Bucky, frowned, as if deciding whether to finish his task even at the interruption of the four agents. Then, as if coming to a decision, Bucky stood up straight and made his knives disappear. 

At May’s nod, Skye took off running. She hugged Ward in relief, before she tried to untie him from his chair.

A growl was the only warning before Skye and Ward were jerked apart by the Winter Soldier.

Ward, still tied to the chair, fell down hard on the ground. That was going to leave a bruise. Then, he had the wind knocked out of him when the Winter Soldier jumped on top of his chest.

Fortunately, Coulson’s quick reflexes prevented Skye from injury.

“Do not hurt the doctor!” The Winter Soldier spat out, his face a mere inch away from Ward’s. 

The combined efforts of Captain America, Coulson, Skye and May could not dislodge the enraged man on top of Ward.

“What is going on here?” the crisp, stern voice of Fitz pierced through the racket. Unnoticed by everyone, he and Simmons had entered the room.

“Win?” This came from a shocked biochemist. “What are you doing?”

On his own accord, the Winter Soldier slowly stood up to look at the newcomer. “Doctor.”

“Hey,” Simmons’ face almost broke, so large was her smile.

“No!” Ward screamed when he realised that the reason the Winter Soldier was releasing him was because he had his sights set on Simmons. “Don’t touch her!”

But everyone seemed to be frozen in place.

“Don’t mind me! Help her!” Ward could not make it to his feet. He almost wept in frustration that he was powerless to stop the advance of the Winter Soldier towards Simmons, but Coulson’s hand on his chest stopped his futile struggle to be free.

“Look.” Coulson commanded him quietly.

The Winter Soldier had stopped a few feet away from Simmons, his body language uncertain, as if he was waiting for a cue from the much smaller woman.

“How are you doing?” Simmons asked brightly as she held out a hand to him.

The Winter Soldier immediately captured her much smaller hand in both of his, as if hers was his only anchor in his confusing world.

“Good.” He told her.

“What have you been doing?” It was Fitz this time, both his hands on his waist. “Why did you kidnap Ward?”

The Winter Soldier’s shoulders drooped, as if he was trying to make himself smaller at the censure in Fitz’s tone.

Ward felt himself being untied by May’s capable hands even as his attention could not leave the spectacle playing out before his very eyes.

“Sorry.” Ward thought he heard the Winter Soldier mutter.

“You should be.” Fitz grumbled. “What did we say about killing or kidnapping other people?”

“Fitz,” Simmons frowned at her friend, as if to say that he was being too severe on the Winter Soldier.

“I apologise for my friend,” Steve Rogers helped Ward to his feet once the latter was freed of his bonds. “He’s very protective of FitzSimmons. They saved his sanity after his liberation from Hydra.”

Immediately after seeing her S.O. free from his bindings, Skye clutched Ward’s arm, as if to reassure herself that he really was alright.

As Ward stood up, a piece of paper fluttered to the ground.

“What is this?” Rogers crouched down and picked up the paper from the ground. It was the picture that started it all.

"A photograph." Ward replied. He turned to Skye. "That reminds me, we will have a talk about security breaches later."

“Wait,” Captain Rogers frowned, looking at Ward. “You and Doctor Simmons are together?”

“She and I are dating, yes.” Ward answered absently, his eyes now trained on Simmons and the entranced Winter Soldier.

“Wait, you also know Simmons?” Skye asked Rogers, her eyes wide, but her question was largely ignored.

“Then why are you hugging another woman?” Steve Rogers demanded from Ward. Captain America drew himself to his full height. “Son, you’ve got some explaining to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> (And because I feel like an idiot, I want to explain the prompt fill:) Ward deals with the fallout of Skye inadvertently posting a selfie with Simmons kissing Ward at the background.


End file.
